The Thieves
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Cerita tentang dua pencuri yang nekat. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menjadi pencuri lagi." / "Aku tidak akan mengampuni kecerobohanmu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke." Narusasu. Oneshoot. #ChallengeOneshootNarusasu
**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Thieves © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance(little)**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

.

#ChallengeOneShootNarusasu

.

.

 ** _Pelabuhan Internasional, Otogakure_**

Uchiha Sasuke dalam persembunyian.

Sementara tak jauh dari posisinya dua orang berseragam hitam-hitam berjalan mendekat.

Kegelapan malam membungkus pelabuhan kota yang absen dari jadwal pendaratan. Jantungnya menggebu dua kali lipat lebih kencang. Ia meliuk berguling pada tanah yang menghitam sepekat minyak mentah. Melengkung dengan gaya rol depan. Tubuhnya ngilu.

Kala tapak kaki terdengar lagi, Sasuke mengintip dari celah truk kargo yang berjajar menyempit dekat dengan transito. Pelabuhan Laut. Tempat ini bau—bagi penciuman normal mungkin akan mengendus percampuran air laut amis, asap, dan bangkai besi. Hanya orang gila yang menyimpan artefak langka di tempat seperti ini.

Mendengus, Sasuke melirik bagian depan tubuhnya. Pakaian hitam berlengan panjang dengan rompi berlapis di dadanya, celana _jeans_ hitam longgar mengilat, juga topi berwarna senada. Semuanya normal untuk seorang pencuri—kecuali kulit tubuhnya yang kontras.

Bunyi gemeresak di telinga dari _earphone wireless_ terdengar. " _Kau dimana?!_ "

"Hn."

Terdengar umpatan setelahnya. Pria yang jauh di sana pasti memakinya. Ia mengintip, mengawasi dua siluet yang masih berjaga.

" _Cepat kemari_!"

Ia diam, tak menggubris.

" _Sasuke_!"

Sembari mengatur suara napasnya, ia menjawab, "Ada dua orang anjing penjaga di dekatku."

" _Kau tidak mungkin menunggu untuk tertangkap_."

"Berharap saja."

" _Dimana posisimu_?"

Matanya mengitari sekitar mencoba menangkap beberapa petunjuk. "Di sela-sela truk kargo," pungkasnya.

" _Aku tak jauh dari situ. Pergi dari sana sekarang_."

"Tidak semudah itu."

Salah seorang mendekat dengan memegang pistol di sarungnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan cepat.

" _Sasuke, ini perintah_!" suara di telinganya menyentak, membuatnya berdenging. Ia mengumpat pelan sebelum merayap pada _port_ lain.

Meluncur indah dengan lututnya ke depan, Sasuke meraih batu. Tanpa perhitungan, melempar tepat mengenai tong besi dan menimbulkan suara ribut. Tepat sasaran. Dua penjaga itu berlari cepat ke arah datangnya suara.

Sasuke melewati celah-celah truk pada barisan terakhir. Ia memegang topi di kepalanya meminta perlindungan.

Detik berikutnya, ia sudah bisa melihat warna kuning di keremangan _Free port_. Lampu-lampu di sini benar-benar minim. Mercusuar terkadang menyorot seperti hendak memuntahkan cahaya. Ia kembali mendesah, ia sudah dekat dengan rekannya—kekasihnya.

"Terlambat semenit lagi, aku akan tiba di sana dan menyeretmu," gerutu pria jangkung dengan ciri khas tiga garis di kedua pipinya, bernama Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

" _Well._ Aku akan melakukannya lain kali. Menggendongmu layaknya pengantin—terdengar romantis." Naruto berbicara sambil bergerak ke depan.

Sasuke diam saja, namun dengusan merambah ke pipinya yang memerah.

Mereka menaiki tangga, membelok di seberang meja utama setelah pintu masuk, tempat dimana seorang penjaga tengah menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Kesempatan bagus—penjaga yang tolol. Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke merunduk di depan meja dengan cepat tanpa ketahuan.

Berbeda dengan ekspektasinya, gedung ini _unbelievable_. Lebih bersih dan terawat, bahkan lantai marmer mengilat licin sampai ia bisa berkaca di sana. Sedikit mengendus, Sasuke mendapatkan aroma pengharum lantai perisa apel pada hidungnya. Kalau seperti ini ia tidak merasa seperti di pelabuhan, tempat ini serupa pabrik pembuatan obat.

Sangat steril.

Sampai ke bagian dalam, penjagaan semakin terlihat sepi. Ada beberapa kamera kecil menggantung menyorot setiap sudut tanpa terkecuali. Sasuke menyentuh _wireless earphone_ miliknya.

"Sai?"

Pria pucat di gedung lain mengangguk. Menyolok kabel pada _notebook_ yang disambungkan langsung pada komputer di ruangan tempat ia berada.

" _Berapa waktu yang kita butuhkan_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan mematikan alarm. Ketika penjaga sibuk memonitor alarm yang sudah kumanipulasi, aku akan membajak _security system_ gedung ini," jawab Sai, kalem.

Sunyi senyap.

Sasuke diam menunggu, tidak melemahkan kewaspadaan.

Pria _blonde_ di sebelahnya menyandar pada dinding sambil mengentakkan kaki secara pelan dan konstan. Sasuke meliriknya sambil berkedip, memasang telinga.

" _Selesai_ ," suara Sai lagi. " _Aku memutar ulang tampilan kamera pengawas sepuluh menit sebelumnya_."

"Jadi?"

" _Kalian butuh sepuluh menit untuk bekerja_."

"Tch, bekerja katamu?" Naruto mengencangkan _earphone wireless_ -nya. Melangkah maju melintas ke arah tangga menuju ruangan di lantai dua.

Kamera pengawas menyorot di sudut, Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak kelihatan, ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Jalan, jalan terus," katanya, setengah berlari tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sebagian lampu penerangan padam. Hanya tersisa dari cahaya yang terdapat pada ceruk langit-langit.

Sudut lorong mulai terlihat dari kejauhan yang sudah dekat pada pintu terakhir tujuan mereka. Ruangan itu tampak besar dengan pintu yang terbuat dari baja antikarat.

Mereka berdiri di depannya.

"Ini ruangan yang kita cari. Terlalu rapat untuk penyimpanan barang berharga."

Sasuke mengerut. Ia berpikiran yang sama.

Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada papan tombol kombinasi dan perangkat seperti _intercom._ Seringainya terpoles dengan sangat tipis. "Aku akan membukamu, _Manis_ ," katanya, mengeluarkan sebuah perekam suara mini berbentuk bolpoin.

Tombol kecil pada bagian atas perekam ditekan. Terdengar suara seorang pria, suaranya sedikit mendesis disusul sebuah kata, seperti kode. Tak lama tertera pesan; _Snake. Code accepted. Entry authorized._ Tanda bahwa kunci magnetik terbuka. Terdengar entakan kecil, dan pintu yang digerakkan motor itu perlahan terbuka.

Sasuke berdecak kagum. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan rekaman itu?"

Ketika pintu terbuka, terdapat pintu yang lain lagi. Kali ini sebuah kaca. Ada tombol lain berupa tulisan _open/close._ Naruto menekan dengan jarinya yang diselimuti sarung tangan. Tombol berubah warna menjadi hijau, lalu pintu kedua bergeser dengan suara berat.

"Aku sangat ahli dalam hal ini," jawab pria _blonde_ itu bangga. Refleks menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk lebih dalam. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Segera temukan benda itu dan pergi dari sini. Ingat jangan menggeser benda lain. Lakukan serapi mungkin."

Naruto menatap sekeliling saat lampu mulai menyala secara otomatis.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa akuarium besar yang berdiri setiap jarak 50 cm. Di dalamnya terdapat lampu yang menyorot tepat pada sebuah benda yang ada di tengahnya. Sasuke mendekat ke salah satu kaca, menyentuh permukaannya yang hangat. Benda di dalamnya bergeming dengan posisi lurus tegak.

"Sebuah kotak?" gumamnya, lalu matanya berkeliling ke beberapa kaca lain. "Dari mana benda-benda ini?"

Naruto mengerling dari sudut yang jauh dari tempat Sasuke. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja barang antik hasil curian. Bukankah ini lucu? Kita mencuri barang curian."

"Kita tidak mencurinya, _Dobe_."

Sasuke tercenung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Sedikit memutar ingatannya kala itu, pria rambut putih berwajah datar (namun sangat mesum)—Hatake Kakashi memberikannya tugas dadakan. Pria itu adalah ketuanya dalam organisasi rahasia, usianya duapuluh tujuh tahun.

Kakashi memperkenalkan seorang pria tua bernama Shimura Danzo. Pria tua itu merupakan sejarawan terkenal. Kakashi bilang, tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui eksistensinya di dunia. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Sasuke, sebab mendengar nama itu hanya membuat dahinya berkerut disertai lubang hidung yang membesar secara spontan. Siapapun pria itu, ia berpotensi membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati karena baru saja membuat Sasuke bertugas di kala cuti panjangnya.

Pria itu mulai menceritakan rincian singkat leluhurnya hingga Naruto menguap-uap. Ia meminta bantuan untuk merebut kembali peninggalan leluhur Shimura yang telah dinyatakan hilang setelah galian pertamanya di Teluk Konoha ratusan tahun lalu. Benda itu berupa cawan, dengan ceruk menggembung seperti perut wanita hamil, dan terdapat leher ramping sebagai penyangga, tepat seperti gelas anggur. Meskipun hanya cawan, benda itu bernilai sejarah tinggi, berlapis emas dan langka. Pun merupakan perkakas minum antik milik raja Konoha yang dibuat pada awal abad 15.

Sebenarnya, berita mengenai keberadaan cawan itu masih simpang siur. Shimura Danzo mengaku mendapat informasi keberadaan benda itu dari informan terpercaya. Yang kemudian berujung dengan ditemukannya tempat terakhir pendaratan cawan tersebut. Digadang-gadang, benda mungil itu sudah dibeli oleh miliarder pemilik Orochima Museum, museum tersohor di Kota Otogakure.

Miliarder itu bernama Orochimaru. Orang-orang menyebutnya Pria Ular.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto. Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Naruto tidak bergerak.

Sambil perlahan menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke mengamati brankas yang terkunci rapat. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah tak terdeskripsi.

"Tidak ada dimana-mana. Ini yang terakhir," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?"

Naruto menunjuk sebilah kotak persegi hitam dengan rangkaian mesin _enigma_ yang menyambung di bagian atasnya. "Kita butuh kode," gumamnya.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa harus dikode?"

"Faktanya semua benda berharga ini dilindungi dengan kode," kepala Naruto berputar, Sasuke mengikuti. Benar. Ada kode di bagian depannya. "Brankas ini yang paling terakhir aku lihat. Cawan itu tidak ada di mana-mana."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia belum memeriksa keseluruhan.

"Kode, kode," bisik Sasuke. "Kode apa yang dipakai ular licik itu? Kenapa ada benda berbentuk lemari aneh di sini?!"

"Mesin ini memiliki rangkaian yang panjang untuk membukanya," tutur Naruto.

"Aku akan memecahkan kodenya."

"Tidak ada waktu. Mesin ini bukan mainan. Memecahkannya tidak semudah itu."

Sasuke keras kepala, ia membuka kait dan mengangkat pintu mesin itu ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan itu penuh suara alarm. Sasuke menutup telinganya. Cahaya berpijar putih dan merah.

"Sial. Kita harus keluar!" teriak Naruto, menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin, kita baru saja masuk."

"Sepuluh menit kita sudah habis."

Sasuke meremas arloji di tangan kirinya, lalu terhuyung dengan tarikan Naruto. Pintu masuk mulai bergerak lambat pertanda akan tertutup. Naruto mengumpat singkat sembari meningkatkan tempo larinya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Kembali berdiri di sisi brankas itu.

Dengan kesal Naruto menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan bagaimana keras kepala sang kekasih sedang kambuh. Naruto menariknya lagi, namun Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke! Ayo!"

"Tapi—"

"Sasuke, keluar sekarang juga!"

Tangannya menyentak, Sasuke kembali terhuyung mengikuti. Pada detik pintu itu merapat, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Pandangannya segera terhalang. Mereka sudah berhasil keluar dengan Naruto yang melompat dan berguling bersamanya.

Naruto bangkit cepat-cepat. Ada suara sepatu berlari. Lebih dari satu. Ia kembali menarik Sasuke ke arah lain.

"Sai, tutup akses pintu utara lantai dua," desisnya pada _earphone_ , langsung berbelok melewati pintu yang bergerak turun otomatis di lorong. Beberapa orang pengejar terjebak di sana. " _Good job_ , Sai."

" _Bagaimana cawannya_?" Sai bertanya, nadanya setenang permukaan laut.

"Tanyanya nanti saja! Kami harus lewat mana?"

" _Belok kanan, tangga darurat lima meter. Tangga utama sudah diblokade_."

Berbelok cepat, ia menemukan apa yang dimaksud oleh rekan jauhnya.

"Naruto..." suara Sasuke. Tungkai kakinya berhenti, secara otomatis menghentikan langkah Naruto juga. Matanya tertuju pada grendel yang tergembok erat.

"Sai! Dikunci!"

Gemerasak terdengar di telinga keduanya. " _Uhm, tunggu. Ada jendela sebelah kiri. Bisa lompat dari lantai dua_?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Naruto mengumpat. "Aku ini multitalenta. Sasuke, kau duluan."

Sasuke menaiki bibir jendela, mendorong kaca bening yang langsung berembun karena napasnya. Kepalanya pusing saat melihat ke bawah. Namun, rasa menyebalkan itu sirna saat melihat sosok Sai di sana. Bersama matras.

Rambut hitam Sai tak terlihat saat itu, kemungkinan besar tersembunyi di kupluknya.

" _Ingat pelajaran olahraga saat sekolah dulu? Bagus. Sekarang melompat ke matras, bukan yang lain_." Suara Sai terdengar lagi. Sasuke mencibir.

"Sasuke, bayangkan aku saja saat kau terbang."

 _Kelakar yang bagus, Naruto._

Sementara kaca ditahan oleh tangan Naruto, pria kurus Uchiha itu meluncur bak air yang turun dari langit. Pendaratannya sempurna. Ia bergulir dengan punggung kirinya. Menabrak kaki Sai. Topinya hilang entah kemana.

"Hei—itu dia!"

"Gawat!

Penjaga berlarian ke arah Naruto. Tempat ini gelap, wajahnya tidak keliatan. Tapi siluetnya memang besar sehingga mudah terlihat. Satu entakan membuka jendela itu lebar dan Naruto melompat ke bawah. Mendarat dengan kaki.

Sejenak, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kakinya ngilu.

* * *

Ketiga orang remaja itu bisa merasakan kemarahan yang baru saja tersulut api. Bulu kuduk mereka dipaksa berdiri setiap kata yang terlontar begitu menusuk. Keduanya mendongak, wajah datar, namun dengan degup jantung penuh perhitungan.

Suara dalam kepala Naruto berdengung masuk dari segala arah. Kemungkinan otaknya akan meledak menjadi serpihan partikel sebentar lagi. Ia mencari pegangan di tengah disorientasinya, tangannya dengan sangat pintar merambat di bagian empuk yang menekan badan sofa cokelat dimana mereka duduk.

" _Engh_."

Hatake Kakashi, agen rahasia tertinggi, pemimpin mereka, pria dengan rambut putih mencolok seperti orang tua—menoleh. Tatapan yang dihujamkan begitu menusuk. Dari samping, tampak _garis aristokrat_ pada wajahnya yang lancip. Kemana masker _trademark_ -nya?

"Kau mendesah, Sasuke."

Sebuah pernyataan absolut. Sasuke gagal menghindar. Niatnya untuk melotot kepada pelaku pelecehan seksual sirna ketika embus napasnya terurai.

"Aku sering mendesah, jika sedang bosan," jawabnya, enteng.

"Bahkan di tengah kemarahanku?"

"Um, ya."

Sasuke menggeram.

Mulutnya melenguh tak nyaman karena sebuah tangan yang meremas bagian sensitifnya.

Bunyi cicitan yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga membuat wajahnya memerah. Matanya mendelik, berbeda dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang lain. Saraf-saraf di bawah kulitnya tergelitik haus disentuh.

" _Teme_! Kau hanya boleh mendesah ketika aku mengentak bokongmu!" Naruto mengerling. Frontal.

"Berhenti meremas bokongku," pinta Sasuke, dengan topik lain.

"Berapa tarif untuk sentuhan di bokong? Jawab."

"Bokongku terlalu suci untuk begundal mesum sepertimu."

"Kau mendesah setiap kali aku meremas bokongmu."

"Bokong tidak menyatu langsung dengan mulut. Desahan dan bokong itu konteks berbeda."

"Bokongmu adalah mulutmu, Suke. Tidak ada bedanya."

Mulut Sasuke membuka, tapi akhirnya ia malah berteriak, "Argh!"

Kedua pasang mata lain menatap mereka bergantian. Berkedip. Bahkan hanya karena Naruto, pria berwajah datar itu bisa berteriak saat bahkan membuatnya tersenyum saja butuh seribu tahun lamanya.

Suara gebrakan menyusul. Memutus diskusi panas-dingin sepasang kekasih di sana.

"Naruto, angkat tanganmu dari bokong Sasuke," perintah Kakasih, lalu melirik Sasuke. "Kau tukarlah posisi duduk dengan Sai."

"Eh—Hei—"

"Tidak ada yang mau mendengar protesmu."

Naruto menggeram.

Kakashi berdeham sembari melemaskan punggungnya pada sofa. "Dengar, aku sudah memberikan semua uang tunai yang aku miliki pada kalian bahkan ketika tugas ini baru dimulai. Lalu kalian datang padaku mengadu dengan hasil nihil. Kalian tidak sedang memaksaku untuk miskin mendadak, bukan?"

" _Ano_ ," Sai mengangkat tangan dengan berani, "bukankah uang yang kau berikan pada kami adalah pemberian Shimura- _san_?"

Bunyi meja yang digebrak lagi. Menyusul umpatan. Aroma lavender yang menyebar lewat parfum ruangan setiap satu menit sekali merasuk ke dalam penciuman mereka. Kakashi mendesah tenang karenanya.

Dengan wajah yang lebih tenang, Kakashi berkata, "Aku paling tidak suka dengan kegagalan. Lusa, Orochima Museum akan mengadakan pameran besar. Kita jalankan _Plan B_."

Kedua alis Sasuke menekuk turun. "Kau tidak bilang ada _Plan B_."

"Seharusnya tidak ada jika kalian berhasil."

Bola mata kebiruan milik Naruto menyipit tak suka. "Kalau kau memberikan informasi yang lengkap, kami tidak akan gagal, _Ketua_ ," balasnya menyindir. "Kami tidak menemukan satu cawanpun di sana."

"Jangan pernah mengkambinghitamkan orang lain atas kebodohan yang kau miliki itu."

"Aku tidak—"

Kakashi mengangkat tangan, menatap pria pucat yang kini ada di posisi tengah. "Sai, kau baru seminggu di sini, tapi aku belum melihat prestasimu. Kau _hacker_ , hal seperti itu mudah bagimu."

"Aku hanya merusak _security_ _system_ , brankas tidak terhubung komputer. Darimana aku menyolok listriknya?"

Naruto mendelik dengan tidak elit.

"Ada dua lubang di hidungmu, sambungkan di sana. Lain kali, jangan kembali sebelum komputer menyala." Kakashi menjeda, kali ini targetnya pria kalem lain dengan rambut hitam gagak. "Lalu kau, Sasuke, aku tidak perlu memberitahukan ini lagi. Kau seorang _breaker_. Seharusnya kau bisa merusak kode. Kemana kemampuanmu yang kau bilang mengalahkan para _detective_ tersohor itu?"

Sasuke tidak tersinggung, sebaliknya ia menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya kalau _leader_ tidak mencegahku," elaknya.

Yang dimaksud menoleh, mengirim tusukan tajam lewat mata kebiruannya yang menggelap. "Sadar atau tidak, tindakan ceroboh bisa membuat seorang jenius sekalipun masuk ke dalam jurang."

Sasuke bergeming.

Jeda beberapa menit setelah percakaan terakhir, dengan tangan Sasuke yang sibuk menjalin kedua tangannya. Kakashi melihat ketidakberdayaan itu sebagai celah untuk mendobrak masuk.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Mendiang Fugaku juga tidak akan senang melihat anaknya bahkan tidak berbakat menjadi pencuri?" katanya.

Impuls. Sebelah tangan pucat mendarat dimana arloji retak yang tak lagi menjalankan kerjanya. Sasuke meremas lengannya yang bergetar emosi. "Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Klise, Sasuke. Aku tidak butuh kalimatmu. Tapi bukti."

Kakashi bangkit menuju ke arah jendela. Membelakangi ketiga orang bawahannya. Pemandangan lantai duapuluh satu menyebabkan horison yang terbentang di depan terlihat seperti titk-titik kecil.

"Aku..."

Sasuke tertunduk. Gemetar.

Naruto melirik kekasihnya, lalu mendesah. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu brankas saja yang ada di sana. Ada lebih dari satu barang yang sepertinya baru saja tiba di pendaratan."

Diam-diam sudut bibir pria berambut putih itu melengkung. Ia sudah menunggu hal ini. Pria _blonde_ itu tidak akan tahan melihat mendungnya awan di atas kepala sang Uchiha.

Naruto adalah yang terkuat, adalah _leader_ dari kedua temannya yang lain. Kemampuannya mengecoh musuh dengan aura keberadaan yang tipis terkadang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah menyelinap. Jika lapangan misi sudah di depan mata, sosoknya akan menjadi tegas tanpa penolakan.

Kelemahannya hanya satu; Sasuke.

Apalagi jika Sasuke sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda _ngambek_ yang mirip lelaki tua pengidap konstipasi akut.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada seseorang yang mencairkannya. Embus udara dari _air conditioner_ meniup batang daun dari _Chamaedorea seifritzii_ yang berdiri di sudut gerai.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Patung perunggu, baju baja, ornamen religius, pipa dan beberapa jenis artefak." Naruto mengingat. "Juga sebuah kotak."

Adrenalin yang mengalir naik di sekujur tubuh Kakashi membuat ujung jarinya gatal menegang. "Seperti apa kotak itu?"

"Hitam, tanpa tanda, sekitar lima belas sentimeter persegi."

Keringat melembutkan kain pengeras pada kerah putih kemeja _Armani_ yang dikenakan Kakashi. Ia diam sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi. "Dan isinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Benda itu dilindungi akuarium dengan kombinasi sandi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berada di sana 'kan?"

"Waktu sangat menipis dan tidak ada waktu untuk membongkar kode. Alarm terlanjur berbunyi saat itu. Situasinya sangat berbahaya."

"Tidak!" Kakashi menyentak— _itu dia._ "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kembali ke sana dan bawa kotak itu—sial. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok malam."

" _Ano_ , apakah kotak itu—"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi cepat-cepat. Keringatnya meluncur sebutir setiap adrenalinnya berpacu. "Kotak itu pasti cawannya."

"Lalu brankas dengan rangkaian _enigma_ itu, untuk apa?"

"Apapun itu, kurasa bukan tempat yang kita cari. Cawan itu terbungkus rapi dengan kotak hitam—seperti katamu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya," sela Sai.

"Aku mengira bahwa cawan itu sudah dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian."

Paras Sasuke secara drastis berubah warna. Benda itu, yang disebut cawan antik leluhur Shimura, ia sempat melihatnya.

"Naruto," kata Kakashi dengan suara rendah dan terkendali. "Ini perintah bahwa kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Naruto meletakkan pipi kanannya di meja bar, hingga 90 derajat ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari bawah. Tertekuk. Seperti pakaian kaku yang kering tersengat matahari. "Hei, Cantik," godanya.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat. Tangan kanannya menopang pipi, sementara tangan satunya mengangkat gelas berisi _Mocktail soda_ yang berwarna seperti perasan lemon.

Naruto menjadi tak tahan sembari mengangkat kepalanya yang berat dan berkunang. Bibirnya menubruk pipi _porcelain_ putih itu tanpa peringatan. Pemiliknya mendelik—yang justru terlihat lucu di mata Naruto.

"Satu gelas lagi, berikan satu lagi untukku," katanya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, _Dobe_. Nanti siapa yang akan membopongmu? Aku tidak sudi. Kau berat seperti sapi hamil."

Naruto justru terkekeh menanggapi sarkasme berlebihan Uchiha. "Hei—tentu saja aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan menggendongmu seperti pengantin wanita tahu."

Sasuke melirik ke samping. "Saat itu tiba, kurasa dunia sudah kiamat."

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Berat badanku naik dua kilogram kemarin."

"Astaga. Itu kecil sekali," racau Naruto dengan kepala menyandar pada meja lagi. "Terakhir kali kau seringan kapas, Suke."

Sasuke mencubit kuat-kuat pipi Naruto yang berwarna cokelat karamel. Reaksi yang diharapkan tidak muncul. Pengaruh alkohol sepertinya sudah menghilangkan indera perasanya. Sasuke akan mencoba besok-besok.

"Itu karena kau serupa _Hulk_."

"Laki-laki itu harus sekeras baja," Naruto menepuk bahunya, "baru bisa disebut jantan."

Seorang bartender pria menaruh satu gelas di meja dan mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke sejenak. Jika satu gelas alkohol itu ditenggak kekasihnya, bisa dipastikan pria itu benar-benar tumbang. Tulang pinggang di usia remaja memang kuat, tapi efeknya akan terasa di hari tua nanti.

Lagipula—menggendong Naruto? Butuh seribu tahun untuk memiliki kemauan itu.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Naruto. Dagunya kembali ditopang, kali ini dua tangan. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kau jantan dan juga menawan."

Ada kilat jenaka di mata Sasuke. Terlalu gamblang jika diungkapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Tidak terlalu pantas. Dalam kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun menyuarakan kekagumannya pada Naruto secara verbal. Siapa yang tahu, akan sebesar apa kepala Naruto saat ia mengungkapnya secara langsung di keadaan normal.

 _Narciss. Queer. Flirt. Mesum._

Gambaran singkat Naruto—yang menurut Sasuke merupakan pria sekuat baja berhati lembut. Naruto adalah sosok pria yang bisa menempatkan perkataan sesuai dengan kondisi. Juga seorang pelerai kebekuan terbaik dengan gayanya sendiri.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

Melirik sekilas, mata Sasuke jatuh pada segelas _Long island_ yang menganggur, lalu memanggil sang bartender. "Dia tidak jadi memesan ini. Aku akan tetap membayarnya."

Beberapa lembar uang diambil dari balik sakunya. Jemarinya mengetuk kertas bernilai di atas bujari marmer itu meminta perhatian, meski kenyataannya hiruk pikuk menelan suaranya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar. Tolong jaga dia."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan melesat pada bilik yang terdapat di sudut kiri bar. Pengunjung semakin ramai mendekati dini hari. Saat tiba di toilet ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria mabuk yang matanya sudah berair dengan tubuh lunglainya. Benar-benar urakan. Sasuke benci tempat ini.

Menuntaskan hasrat, Sasuke diam sebentar di depan kaca. Tangannya menangkup air yang meluncur dari keran, sementara pikirannya mulai melayang. Kotak hitam persegi yang ada di gedung penyimpanan menjadi pengisi lamunannya. Kakashi benar soal; tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok malam. Sebab Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sekarang demi memendam perasaan yang bergelayut, ia berjalan melewati toilet dengan mata menjelajah wewarnian yang penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu disko. Sampai pada _lounge_ tak sampai semenit kemudian dan menemukan Naruto masih di sana. Ugh. Tunggu sebentar. Langkah Sasuke berhenti secara paksa setelah menemukan pemandangan ganjil yang membuat lehernya tercekik tiba-tiba.

Sasuke berpejam mata, membuka, mendelik pada dua orang senonoh yang bergumul bibir di atas kursi bar dengan tangan merayap ke bagian-bagian tak pantas.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak suka panggilan itu, meskipun datangnya dari Naruto.

Berbalik, ia berjalan dengan wajah memerah dan telapak tangan mengepal. Ia tidak mau repot-repot membuang tenaga memaki pria ber _title_ kekasihnya itu demi meminta penjelasan. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Setelah ini Naruto hanya perlu merasakan bagaimana mendapatkan kemarahan seorang Uchiha tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya.

Satu langkah pertama. Tanpa pernah ia menyadari siluet gadis sintal berambut _blonde_ di sana tengah tersenyum culas sembari meraup bibir Naruto lagi.

Naruto- _nya._

* * *

Saat itu petang datang lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Bulan sedang penuh, naik di atas langit dengan cahaya membias permukaan tanah membuat bayang dedaunan bergerak tertiup angin musim dingin. Sasuke tak punya lagi kesabaran ekstra kala itu. Ia kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana ia mendapati Naruto pulang ke rumah diantar wanita sintal bergincu tebal. Gadis bar yang sama. Kalau pengantar itu adalah laki-laki, Sasuke yakin sudah memberi kenang-kenangan lebam biru di pipinya yang terpoles _mercury_. Ia terlalu baik hati untuk julukan keras kepalanya karena bisa membiarkan wanita itu lolos dengan senyum culas.

Sasuke meremas stir dengan kekuatan penuh. Perasaannya terlalu lemah untuk disakiti bertubi-tubi. Mungkin Naruto belum puas melihatnya tidak berdaya karena kegagalan misi mereka kemarin—mungkin saja ia tidak peduli. Ketua agen rahasia itu, Sasuke mengingat dalam kepalanya bagaimana pria berambut putih itu mengungkit mendiang ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Ini tidak benar. Sejenak, ia meremas dada kirinya yang berdentum. Melihat Naruto bisa berciuman terang-terangan pada wanita asing, seksi pula, membuat darahnya mendidih. Namun ia terus mencoba menerima fakta bahwa malam itu Naruto mabuk.

Begundal. Mesum. Bodoh.

Demi melampiaskan kemarahannya, ia punya tujuan lain. Mengunjungi Orichima Museum dengan rencana yang matang. Ia terjun ke museum itu seorang diri tanpa perintah. Sekalian menjalankan misi terselubung. Tepatnya menghindari pria _blonde_ mesum akut itu. Ia telah mendengar bahwa cawan antik itu sudah dikirim ke pusat kota Otogakure. Ini adalah kesempatannya menonjolkan diri.

Sasuke turun dari truk pengangkut barang yang dicurinya. Mengencangkan topi. Ia mengenakan _overall_ putih biru dengan tanda pengenal palsu yang baru disabotasenya.

"Permisi, aku Gekko Hayate. Pengantar barang," katanya pada pria botak dengan kumis tebal yang mencuat layaknya sayap burung. Pria itu berbadan tinggi, memakai pakaian formal dengan _handy talky_ dalam genggamannya.

"Masuklah lewat pintu utara."

 _Security_ , pikir Sasuke, dan tanpa menerima perintah dua kali ia bergegas pada badan truknya dan mengeluarkan _trolley_. Satu kardus besar berdiam di penadahnya siap meluncur.

Suara seseorang berbunyi. Pakaiannya sama dengan pria tadi. "Tunggu. Apa isinya?"

Dengan kepala tertunduk, mata Sasuke bergetar gelisah.

Tulisan pada kardus yang tengah dipegangnya memberikan ide. _Busy Bee Cleaning Services_. Dengan ilustasi lebah raksasa yang tengah menyedot debu di karpet. Slogannya berupa; _Full-Service office cleaning._

"Seseorang dari kantor besar ini meminta jasa kebersihan untuk besok. Aku membawa alat-alatnya," kata Sasuke kalem.

Kedua pria agak ragu, kemudian melangkah mundur memberi akses. Salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan lengannya ringan ke arah pintu masuk yang dimaksud.

"Hanya kau sendiri?"

Pertanyaan meluncur dari salah satu pria.

Sasuke menunduk. "Ya."

Ia bebas.

Masuk membuka pintu, ia melintas koridor sepi sebesar pintu sepanjang enam meter. Terdapat tiga pintu pertama yang salah satunya pasti akan membawanya ke ruang penyimpanan. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Mendengus. Tak perlu dilihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Sejak beberapa jam terakhir, ponsel kecilnya memang kebanjiran penelepon.

Sasuke menuju jendela, membuka _overall-_ nya dan menyimpannya di kardus kosong. Setelah itu ia menarik tirai, dan melihat keluar. Penyelinapan di gudang pelabuhan kemarin pasti sudah sampai di telinga pemilik museum ini. Penjagaan di sini lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada Sai, yang artinya ia harus menyelinap tanpa diketahui kamera pengawas.

Ia menjelajahi satu pintu, kemudian muncul di _banquet_ besar pintu utama. Salah besar. Ini bukan pintu yang seharusnya ia masuki. Semuanya nampak megah di sini, beberapa orang pekerja nampak memersiapkan beberapa detail penting acara pameran besok. Sasuke berbalik, ke arah sudut kiri, di ujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu yang lebih kecil daripada yang lain.

Lemari penyimpanan, pikir Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka dan di baliknya ada ruang media yang penuh dengan proyektor video dengan penyangga yang tinggi. Lensanya diarahkan melalui jendela persegi empat ke ruang konferensi yang luas. Oh, ya ampun. Ia pasti salah lagi. Ini jelas-jelas ruang pertemuan. Tapi, ternyata tidak sepenuhnya sampai di situ, ada celah lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebelah kiri. Berlorong sempit dengan lampu remang di langit-langit.

Sasuke masuk, berkelok. Ia melangkah sambil menggumam. Sampai akhirnya berakhir pada sebuah pintu bertuliskan; _staff only._

Kala pintu didorong, terdengar peringatan kecil dari miniatur _speaker_ yang ada pada bagian atasnya. Terkunci dengan kode. Sasuke mengitar, ia menemukan _intercom_ yang sama saat di pelabuhan. Uh. Tunggu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil perekam suara mini yang dicurinya dari Naruto.

Begitu tombol pemutar ditekan, alat itu mendesis. Kata yang sama seperti saat di pelabuhan. Pintu magnetik mengentak dan terdorong dengan suara berat. Ia tersenyum miring. Kata itu begitu lucu, ia belum mengetahui apa artinya.

Kala suara dengung mesin hidup, Sasuke tahu ia tidak salah masuk pintu.

* * *

"Sai?"

"Aku tahu. Sasuke sudah bergerak ke museum seorang diri."

Naruto menggeram. "Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Tunggu," Sai menahan, Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau butuh _hacker_ sepertiku."

Mata kebiruan Naruto berpendar. "Awas saja jika kau menyusahkanku. Menolong orang ceroboh macam Sasuke akan menjadi sulit kalau kau ikut merepotkan."

"Kau belum tahu kemampuanku 'kan?"

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto mulai merapatkan kembali rompi anti peluru dan memakai _wireless earphone_ -nya. Ia melirik jam, sepuluh malam, terlalu cepat untuk menyelinap ke tempat dimana pameran akan diadakan besok. Penjaga akan membludak layaknya semut yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari sarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke?

Kakashi baru saja memberitahunya bahwa misi akan dilakukan dini hari. Pria itu berbicara ketika ia sadar bahwa Sasuke menghilang. Untung saja ponsel miliknya tidak mati. Sai dengan berbaik hati menawarkan untuk melacak dan mereka menemukan dimana lokasi pasti bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau tidak akan lolos kali ini, Sasuke," desis Naruto di tengah larinya menuju bagasi.

Sai melirik. "Uhm. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Kau menebak dengan tepat," Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya. Sai mengikuti. "Berita baiknya, kami bertengkarsetiap hari."

"Apakah Sasuke selalu kabur setiap kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto menarik tuas gigi cepat. "Dia tidak bisa marah padaku, sebaliknya dia akan kabur."

"Jadi, apa kesalahanmu kali ini?"

Hening.

Dadanya berkerut. _Jeep_ melaju dengan kecepatan tak main-main. Bannya berdecit di perbelokan tajam. Ia mengatur napasnya. Bahkan setiap kali Sasuke marah, ia tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya. Biasanya Sasuke baru akan memberitahu ketika mereka sudah berbaikan. Berujung tawa tertahan Naruto yang akhirnya meledak di kesunyian.

Apa? Kali ini apa?

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja marah. Saat mereka berpapasan siang ini di rumah sempit yang mereka huni (Naruto tidak ingat kapan ia tiba di rumah) saat itu wajahnya datar seperti _clipboard_. Walaupun itu adalah hal biasa, namun mata sama sekali tak bisa menipu Naruto.

"Naruto! Lampu merah!"

Bunyi klakson mobil memekik dari arah kanan. Naruto tanpa gentar melintas menembus keramaian pusat. Banyak kepala yang berpusat padanya. Mobil bergoyang kiri ke kanan ketika ia menyelinap di antara mobil-mobil.

"Jangan kaget. Beginilah caraku menyetir."

"Saat dalam keadaan marah?" tanya Sai, tak terpengaruh dengan goncangan mobil di kelokan.

"Ya, saat marah."

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku tidak akan semobil dengan orang yang sedang marah. Terima kasih pelajarannya, Naruto."

Naruto melongo, dan begitu cepatnya menguasai diri. "Kau hebat dalam memuji."

* * *

Sasuke mendapatkan kotak hitam itu tanpa pengawasan mesin sandi.

Namun ternyata ada hal yang membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit. Rangkaian mesin _enigma_. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa kegunaan brankas itu. Kuncinya tertutup rapat. Benda itu dilihatnya dua kali ini. Isinya pastilah sebuah benda penting, hingga pemilik mengamankannya dengan ketat.

Ia sudah menggunakan kode _caesar._ Yang setiap penafsiran hurufnya dibuat dengan pergeseran angka 1—atau ditambah 1. Ia mulai dari mengeksplanasi sosok Orochimaru dalam kepala. Pria itu adalah pria berambut panjang dengan mata ular. Pun lidahnya yang menjulur seperti lidah kobra. Juga sebutan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Ular.

Tentu, Sasuke memutar otak. Pintu magnetik mengidentifikasi bahwa suara Orochimaru sebagai _Snake_. Maka Sasuke akan menggunakan kata itu.

S-N-A-K-E.

Penafsiran hurufnya akan menjadi; 18-13-0-10-4.

Dalam penjabaran sandi, karakter angka akan mengalami pergeseran angka 1 atau di tambah 1. Sasuke mulai menambahkannya, dengan cepat. Angka yang dihasilkan menjadi; 19-14-1-11-5. Yang kemudian kembali ia jabarkan menjadi huruf, dan menghasilkan sandi yang akan digunakan untuk membuka brankas.

19-14-1-11-5 menjadi TOBMF.

Dengan hasil akhir itu, ia mulai mengetikkannya pada kombinasi huruf di papan _intercom_. Bunyi – _beep_ \- nyaring dengan lampu indikator merah berkedip. Sandi salah.

Ia mulai gelisah. Menekan kata O-R-O-C-H-I, dengan penafsiran dan proses rumit sandi dan menghasilkan rangkaian kata; PSPDIJ. Ia mengetikkannya lagi pada tombol kombinasi, hasilnya sama. Sandi salah.

Bergerak cepat, ia mulai mengetik dengan kata kunci tanpa olahan; _Snake_ , ular, museum, orochi, orochimaru, dan bebebapa kata lain. Sampai ia kelelahan dan mulai mengetik dengan sembarang kata. Hasilnya nihil, salah. Ia mengerang frustasi. Seharusnya ia bersama seseorang di sini.

Sai.

Seharusnya Sai bisa membantunya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Sai merasakan ponselnya berdering. Nama Sasuke tertera. Ia melihat Naruto yang wajahnya tidak tenang beberapa menit terakhir. Ia akhirnya menjauh. Mereka berpencar.

"Halo, Sas—"

" _Sai, aku butuh bantuanmu._ "

"Eng. Apa?" Sai _blank_. "Kau dimana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanya umpatan.

"Oke, aku tahu. Aku membawa _notebook_ dan sekarang aku ada di dekat _function_ _hall_. Kami menyelinap ke museum karena tadi ketua—"

"Berhenti bertele-tele, Sai!"

Sai menutup jalur _speaker_ , memutar bola mata. "Dimana posisimu?" tanyanya.

"Penyimpanan. Dekat dengan ruang konferensi. Aku tunggu."

Memutus telepon, Sai menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, aku akan mencari tempat monitoring."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak!" balas Sai cepat. "Maksudku, lebih baik kau mencari Sasuke dulu, sementara aku memutus _security system_ -nya."

"Oke."

* * *

Telepon Sasuke berdering. Ia meneriakkan nama Sai begitu menemukan namanya.

"Hal—"

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bersikeras_?"

Di ruang lingkup ruangan berkedap itu, suara Sai terdengar sangat dekat. Sasuke berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya di depan brankas dan menemukan siluet seseorang di depan pintu, memakai pakaian serupa dengannya, lengkap dengan kapucon dan ponsel di telinganya.

"Sai—"

"Mungkin Naruto benar, kau itu merepotkan."

"Huh?"

Sai memejam, ponsel bergulir rapi masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Langkahnya panjang melambat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menelengkan kepala karena reaksi lawan bicaranya. Lalu berjongkok di depan brankas. Sesaat pandangannya terarah pada sesuatu dalam genggaman _partner_ -nya itu.

"Apakah itu kotak yang dimaksud Kakashi?"

"Um, ya." Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga matanya sejajar dengan kotak itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membukanya."

"Berikan kotak itu padaku."

Sasuke memasang sikap defensif tiba-tiba. Terlihat sangat janggal, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa Sai sangat lain. Seperti bukan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Sai membuka kapuconnya, memerlihatkan irisnya yang tampak sangat hitam. "Bukalah brankas yang ini dulu, sementara aku membuka kotaknya."

"Aku sudah mencoba dan gagal."

"Kau pasti tahu kodenya."

"Kalau aku tahu, benda tolol ini sudah terbuka beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Pikirkan lagi. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

Sasuke mengernyit, menelengkan kepala, menimang kotak di tangannya. Sebuah kata yang tidak terlintas di kepalanya. Apa?

Sai menunggu. Masih dengan berjongkok.

"Sai?"

Sebuah gumaman.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk membantuku? Lalu apa gunanya kau di sini?"

Suara yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah kikik suara Sai yang terdengar dari jemarinya yang mengatup. Siluetnya tiba-tiba berdiri. Menunjukkan siapa yang paling tinggi jika mereka saling berhadapan. Selama ini hanya ada dalam bayangan Sasuke, namun kenyataannya memang benar; Sai lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih kurus.

Juga pucat.

Sai menepuk kepala mesin yang tersambung dengan brankas itu. "Aku tidak bisa membukanya. Tidak ada sambungan di sini, tidak ada wadah untuk _chip_ milikku. Tidak semudah itu, kau tahu."

"Mungkin kau benar." Sasuke menyerahkan kotak hitam itu pada Sai. Berjongkok. "Apa kode yang tidak kupikirkan?" Ia bergumam.

"Yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru."

"Kode," bisiknya. Sekelebat peristiwa masuk dalam memorinya. "Tunggu. _Itu dia_. Aku rasa aku tahu apa kodenya."

" _Just open it_."

Sasuke menarik kepala mesin ke atas. Alarm tidak muncul seperti yang terjadi di pelabuhan kala itu. Terdapat rangkaian rumit di dalamnya. Alfabet menyerupai tombol timbul ke atas seperti mesin pengetik manual. Di atas huruf-huruf itu terdapat besi penyangga seperti mesin tuts piano—yang diduganya menyambung langsung dengan rangkaian program di dalamnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu kodenya. Membongkarnya akan lebih rumit lagi." Sai menginterupsi. "Satu kode yang akurat, Sasuke. Maka semua selesai."

Otak Sasuke penuh dengan keyakinan yang mantap. Sudah banyak kata digunakan dalam pembongkaran brankas ini. Sai benar, prosesnya akan rumit jika ia salah lagi. Kali ini ia sudah punya pegangan sebagai pilihan terakhir.

" _Immortalitatem_ ," adalah kode yang terlintas. Pun merupakan satu kata yang berdesis dari perekam suara yang dicurinya dari Naruto. Ia sudah merencanakan ini. Ia tidak akan kalah. Ia pencuri yang hebat. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa meremehkannya lagi.

Sai meliriknya.

"Aku akan membukamu, _Manis_ ," tirunya pada kalimat yang sering digumamkan Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara kait terbuka, serta kilau cahaya yang berasal dari dalam lemari brankas. Namun, ia tak sempat menyaksikan brankas itu sepenuhnya, kala mendengar suara gemerincing dekat dengan telinganya. Sesuatu yang terasa keras menghantamnya dari belakang, paru-parunya sesak.

Kemudian gelap.

* * *

 **Deg.**

Bulu kuduk Naruto diserang hawa dingin.

Sirine nyaring terdengar dari jarak puluhan kilometer jauhnya. Anjing-anjing negara itu tampak akan merapat sebentar lagi.

Suara teriakan menarik perhatian Naruto. Sebagian dari areal parkir berada tepat di bawah gedung, merusak keheningan yang tenang. Alarm menyusul dengan suara yang sangat ribut di tengah eksistensi langkah yang menggema. Naruto diserang perasaan dingin lagi.

Naruto mendesak pada _earphone_ -nya. "Sai, kau dimana?"

" _Uhm, Naruto, aku baru tiba di ruangan monitoring. Cepatlah kemari. Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Sinyalnya hilang_."

Naruto pucat. "Apa?"

" _Kemungkinan ia masih ada di gedung ini. Kemarilah. Cepat, cepat_!"

Naruto mengamati lorong dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba mengabur. Alarm hidup. Juga teriakan massa yang tersisa dalam _banquet_ gedung pertunjukkan. Naruto tahu ia harus bergegas, demi celana dalam yang basah saat bangun tadi, ia merasa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Merasa awas, Naruto berhenti. Menyelip secepat kilat pada ceruk koridor yang terdapat rangkaian listrik yang ditutup baja. Seorang lewat, berbicara dengan _handy talky_ di mulutnya. Naruto bergerak cepat. Memukul tengkuk pria dengan seragam khas _security_ dengan kuat. Ia terjatuh pingsan.

Matanya melirik pada bagian kantung menggembung di dadanya. Saat merogoh, isinya berupa rokok, sapu tangan dan _access card_. Naruto mengamati kartu itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku pinjam sebentar," katanya culas sembari melesat ke arah tujuannya semula.

Naruto mendorong pintu bertuliskan; _Monitoring Systems_. Membukanya.

Ia melihat fitur pria berpakaian hitam dengan rompi membelit dan kapucon di kepalanya. Naruto mendekat, melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Dua orang tumbang di dekat kakinya dilangkahi.

Suara khas pemilik kulit pucat terdengar. "Aku belum menemukan Sasuke," lapornya. "Aku sedang mencoba membajak _security system_ , dan mengulang _security video_."

Sementara mata kebiruan Naruto menjelajah belasan komputer yang terpampang rapi di depan wajahnya. Tidak satu gambarpun terlewat.

" _Naruto, ini buruk."_ Suara Kakashi.

Naruto memegang alat komunikasi di telinganya. "Ada apa?"

" _Para polisi menuju Orichima Museum sekarang_. _Seseorang mengirim mereka ke sana_."

Naruto dan Sai saling berpandangan.

" _Polisi mendapat laporan dari seorang pria misterius_."

"Ketua, aku akan menarik perhatian mereka." Sai menginterupsi.

" _Sai_ —"

"Naruto akan mencari Sasuke," potong Sai. "Untuk sekarang itu adalah rencana terbaik."

Rasa panas bergemuruh di dalam dada Naruto. Dingin yang sempat menyerangnya sirna. Menjadi titik kecil yang perlahan menghilang. Ia menatap Sai. Pria itu serius.

"Ketemu!" Sai berseru heboh. Naruto tersentak, mengikuti arah mata Sai. Satu komputer memerbesar gambar dengan tampilan siluet pria.

Naruto mencengkeram erat pinggiran komputer itu. "Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke!"

"Kurasa dia pingsan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sai, menatap tanpa kedip. "Ruangan itu memiliki sistem yang sama dengan ruang penyimpanan di bank. Oksigen akan menghilang begitu pintu tertutup. Kemungkinan besar ia terkunci saat mencoba masuk ke sana."

Sepasang _cerulean_ itu memancarkan kengerian yang pekat. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga telapak memutih. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari ini. Seorang polisi bersenjata lengkap pun tidak ada apa-apanya. Ini menakutkan daripada mati.

Kala ia sudah berbalik, suara Sai kembali mengalun, "Apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan Sasuke. Aku akan menarik perhatian polisi. Keamanan pintunya sudah aku bajak, kau hanya harus membukanya saja."

Naruto menoleh dari bahunya, mengirim perintah berpencar secara non verbal. Telapak sepatunya menyentuh lantai dengan gemuruh bertapak-tapak. Ia sudah siap dengan tinjunya jika ada yang menghalangi. Tidak ada gunanya menyelinap.

Polisi-polisi mulai menyerukan suara sumbang mereka melalui mikrofon. Terdengar letusan membelah udara dengan desing memekakkan. Sirine masih mengaum. Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Berlari cepat. Menembus lintasan licin yang melompat ke anak-anak tangga dengan jarak abnormal.

Naruto menyaksikan pintu lorong menutup. Ia menjatuhkan diri, tertelungkup, dan meluncur ke bagian bawah dengan indah. Namun, dewi fortuna tidak sebaik itu. Pintu lain di depannya menutup. Naruto mengumpat. Ia menggedor pintu paksa meski tak menghasilkan apapun.

Secepat kilat. Hanya kedipan mata. Ia melihat mesin kecil terdapat di sisi kanan pintu. Mengambil _access card_ yang diambil dari salah satu _security,_ Naruto mencobanya. Cocok. Pintu berderit ke atas. Terbuka.

Suara polisi dan orang-orang mulai samar. Naruto memegang _earphone wireless_ -nya. "Sai. Aku tak tahu arah!" desaknya.

Ada suara gemeresak angin. Sai pasti berlari. " _Ada tiga pintu_. _Pintu kananmu berwarna putih dari tangga lorong monitoring. Masuk ke dalam. Itu ruang konferensi. Kau masuk ke dalam lagi. Sudut kiri. Lorong. Ada pintu bertuliskan;_ staff only."

Naruto mendengar, berlari dengan kecepatan angin.

Polisi membawa pistol masuk dari salah satu pintu. Naruto melompat dengan sapuan kaki yang meliuk tinggi. Kepala penjaga itu terhantam dan pingsan. Naruto mengambil pistolnya.

"Biasanya aku tak pakai ini. Tapi sepertinya aku akan membutuhkannya."

Pintu putih di depan mata. Naruto mendobrak dengan kedua kakinya. Ia meluncur jatuh dan pintu terbuka. Sepi. Proyektor mati dengan kamera menyorot jendela persegi. Naruto mengingat cepat. Sebelah kiri. Menghubungi Sai sekali lagi rasanya akan menambah beban anak itu saja. Tak sampai satu menit Naruto menemukan pintu lain, di lorong.

Ia membukanya namun tidak bisa, padahal Sai bilang ia sudah merusaknya. Melihat indikator mesin mati, ia percaya kalau Sai memang sudah memutus sistemnya. Lalu, ada apa dengan pintu ini?

Dengan ketakutan yang semakin menjadi, ia melirik ke sela kaca pintu. Sasuke di sana. Tergeletak pingsan.

Sial.

Naruto berjalan mundur, kakinya dibiarkan naik sejajar dada. Ia mengarahkannya pada kenop yang ada di pintu. Menendangnya dengan bengis. Ruangan berdengung dengan cahaya rendah yang menyorot samar-samar. Naruto mulai masuk ketika _oxymetry_ yang berada pada titik nol mulai naik tinggi dengan cepat. Ia mengumpati temperatur itu. Lalu bergegas ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ia mendekat, menyorongkan wajah di depan, merasakan napas Sasuke yang lemah. "Oi! Jangan main-main kau! Bangun! Ini perintah!"

Bergeming.

Naruto dengan cepat memosisikan kedua tangannya yang terjalin ke dada sang Uchiha. Memompanya naik turun. "Ayo! Ayo! Bangun, Bodoh! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak bangun!" katanya.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak. Matanya mengatup rapat sementara bibirnya membuka.

"Sial, sial, sial," umpatnya ketika tangannya mulai mendingin. Setelah mengamati kembali Sasuke—ia teringat beberapa pelajaran penyelamatan yang dilihatnya.

Tak membuang waktu, Naruto mulai memiringnya kepala Sasuke dan mengangkat dagunya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menjepit hidung pria itu. Ia meniupkan udara dari mulutnya selama satu detik. Melihat dada Sasuke. Tidak begerak. Ia melakukannya lagi. Hasilnya sama.

"Bangun kau, _Teme_! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

Ketiga kali, Naruto memiringkan kepala Sasuke ke belakang perlahan. Meniupkan napas lagi. Menekan dadanya lagi. Kali ini berhasil. Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menangkup kedua tangannya ke pipi itu.

"Naruto."

Naruto mendesah lega.

Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar di kejauhan, disusul gebrakan pintu yang ditendang paksa. Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar. Telinga masih mendengar langkah kaki. Makin dekat. Ia mengumpat, lalu memosisikan kedua tangannya di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Mengangkatnya dengan sekali sentak.

Wajahnya terkurat cemas. "Sudah kuduga kau seringan kapas. _See_? Tidak butuh kiamat untuk menggendongmu. Kau berhutang _sex_ lima ronde padaku, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mencoba terkekeh, suaranya tercekik.

Naruto segera berlari dari ruang konferensi dengan cepat mencari udara. Memasuki pintu lain yang terlihat lebih kecil. Lorong gelap. Ia berhati-hati sambil menjaga agar Sasuke tidak terantuk.

Bulan muncul dan melukisi wajahnya di pintu keluar terakhir. Pintu pegawai. _Perfect_. Ia bersembunyi di balik tong sampai besar ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Periksa juga pintu ini," suara menggelegar anggota polisi. Batang rokok terselip di bibirnya mengembus udara nikotin. Naruto mencatat, polisi semacam itu tidak pantas dicontoh.

Setelah dua polisi itu pergi. Ia menyandar pada tembok dingin kotor dan Sasuke dalam topangannya. Lalu ia teringat _Jeep_ miliknya terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Ada cahaya di kejauhan.

Apakah ada yang memberitahunya kalau mobilnya belum mati?

Tidak ada.

Menyelinap dengan lihai, ia segera masuk ke pintu penumpang dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam. Lalu berputar pada bagian kemudi dan melesakkan tubuhnya masuk. Ia mengedip, tangannya kebas, dan kepalanya pusing. Suara klakson terdengar nyaring memecah riuh rentak.

Polisi menembak jauh ke udara.

Sasuke melirik kekasihnya. "Naru, Sai—"

"Jangan banyak bicara kau!"

Naruto membanting stir dan membelok sengit. Mesin mobilnya berderum dengan suara serupa geraman. Remnya berdecit sebelum akhirnya ia melesat dan menabrak pagar pembatas dan mobil polisi.

Kakashi berbicara di telinganya. " _Naruto, polisi mengepung empat areal jalan utama. Cari celah untuk masuk tempat sempit. Kemungkinan mobil tidak akan masuk_."

"Berisik!" umpatnya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dua mobil polisi mengejarnya dengan lampu pijar di atas mobil. Kepala seorang polisi keluar berteriak dengan mikrofon. Ke samping kanan. Ada mobil polisi lain. Kecepatan ditambah, melesat ke depan dan melayang di atas mobil sedan yang terparkir. Kurang tinggi, ban menggilas sedan itu rhingga emuk. _Jeep_ mendarat dengan goncangan kuat.

Alis Sasuke menukik saat ia tegang menerima situasi ini.

Sesekali Naruto menoleh, dua lantang pandangnya benar-benar hanya jalanan dan pria di sampingnya saja. Kemudian terdengar letusan yang menghantam alumunium. Naruto melihat spionnya. Polisi masih mengejarnya. Kekacauan besar terjadi di jalanan.

"Lihatlah kekacauan yang kau buat," desisnya, menginjak gas kuat, mobil meluncur penuh hambatan.

Sasuke memilih bungkam untuk sementara ini. Naruto marah. Pria itu mengemudi ugal-ugalan. Awalnya ia berpikir itu karena mereka dikejar polisi. Lambat laun, Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tengah melampiaskan kemarahannya yang lain.

Kemarahannya pada orang ceroboh yang merepotkannya.

Keramaian mulai membludak di tengah. Naruto ingat ini Malam Minggu. Malam dimana kota metropolitan tidak jauh berbeda dengan siang. Kendaraan penuh, ruas-ruas jalan tidak membantu. Sirine yang mengaum menyingkirkan mobil merapat ke trotoar. Kesempatan bagus bagi Naruto untuk menyelip.

Sinar biru, sinar merah memancar silih berganti.

Di persimpangan jalur _traffic light_ , sebuah truk melintas di depannya. Naruto membawa _Jeep_ membelok tajam, menyenggol badan truk hingga memutar arah. Mobil Naruto berhenti sebentar, hanya untuk memutar arah stir ke area sepi. Mobil melaju lagi. Kecepatannya tidak main-main.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kita berputar-putar?" protes Sasuke kemudian.

"Sampai kau sadar betapa keras kepalanya dirimu." Naruto meraih kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kiri. "Merunduk!"

Api dan asap hitam mengepul dari beberapa mobil yang ia hantam. Kaca mobil Naruto retak, hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke menatap serpihan kaca di pahanya dengan nanar.

"Sungguh—kau membuatku benar-benar marah."

Sasuke berpaling muka, mendesis dalam hati kalau yang seharusnya marah adalah dirinya.

Naruto meliriknya. "Katakan sesuatu, _Teme_. Kau tidak mati 'kan?"

"Aku akan mati sebentar lagi."

Mobil berdecit. Rem mendadak.

"—tch."

Ban kembali berputar berguling di atas tanah. Kecepatannya kembali meninggi.

"Kali ini apa kesalahan yang kubuat?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar?"

Naruto menyipit. "Tidak!"

"Kau memang seperti itu."

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita bahwa orang yang kebanyakan diam lama-lama akan membisu?"

Hening. Suara derit mobil mengentang-entak. Oleng ke kiri lalu berbalik lurus. Terus menerus seperti itu.

"Oh, ya ampun, _Teme_. Katakan sesuatu!"

"Aku cemburu."

"Ha?"

"Aku terbakar."

"Errr..."

"Aku membara."

" _Teme_ —"

"Kau berciuman dengan seorang wanita seksi di bar."

Rem kembali berdecit. Mobil berhenti lagi.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto berhasil meluapkan emosinya. "Pffft—puahahaha—apa? Ha—apa? Aduh, tunggu. Perutku. Haha—perutku sakit sekali!"

Naruto meringkuk di stir dengan tangan memegangi perutnya. Bahunya bergetar karena tawa.

Sasuke berdecak.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau tahu 'kan pesonaku sebagai pangeran tidak bisa diabaikan oleh siapapun?"

Sasuke berpaling muka, terang-terangan jijik.

"Lagipula saat itu aku mabuk. Di saat seperti itu, seekor kucingpun akan terlihat seperti kau di mataku."

Naruto kembali menarik tuas gigi di tengah usaha menahan tawanya. Sesekali mencolek pipi Sasuke yang memerah.

"Jangan marah lagi, Suke. Itu resiko punya pacar tampan."

Sasuke tak sempat menanggapi, wajahnya horor. "Naruto, lampu merah!"

"Salip!"

Demi apa—tangannya gemetar.

Dan mobil berhenti dadakan.

"Ah, sial!"

Akhirnya, titik terakhir kekuatan mobil itu habis. Berhenti di kerumunan. Kesadaran menyentaknya lebih keras dari ledakan mobil sebelumnya. Ia segera bergegas keluar, berputar ke posisi lain dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Pria itu terhuyung, jatuh.

"Ow."

Naruto menahan tubuhnya dari samping, kemudian menggendongnya lagi. Seperti sebelumnya. Kedua kaki Sasuke mengentak ke atas bawah. Naruto mencengkeram lengan dan pahanya dengan gigi bergemeretak.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Lebih brengsek mana? Kau atau aku?!" Naruto menyalak. Tidak bercanda.

Pria itu berlari lagi seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga. Motor seorang pedagang asongan direbutnya cepat. Menurunkan Sasuke di jok lalu naik dengan cepat. Pemiliknya menjerit sambil mengejar. Ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke mengeritkan gigi, berpegangan kuat pada pinggang Naruto.

Motor melaju merapat pada jalan bebatuan di pinggir jalan. Melintasi beberapa orang yang mendadak menyingkir karena aksi brutalnya. Ia menyalip. Menyelinap pada gang kecil hingga suara hingar bingar polisi menjadi samar. Kemudian hilang.

Naruto mengerem. Tiba di sudut gedung yang gelap. Napasnya tersenggal.

Suara Kakashi dari _earphone wireless_. " _Apa yang terjadi? Mobilmu bergeming di satu titik_."

"Aku kabur."

" _Pergi dari sana. Dimanapun kau berada. Cari Sai!_ "

"Tidak ada suaranya di sini."

"Earphone- _nya mati. Aku akan menyuruhnya meneleponmu_."

"Aku tidak bawa—"

"Ketua! Dengarkan aku!" Sasuke berseru heboh saat berhasi merebut alat komunikasi itu. "Sai. Dia pengkhianat."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kepalanya memutar cepat memerhatikan bagaimana Sasuke sibuk pada telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, mata hitam pria itu membesar. Terdapat ketidakpercayaan yang tersirat di sana.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" desak Naruto.

"Jalan, jalan sekarang. Sai ada di atap gedung kontruksi."

Mesin motor hidup lagi, tapi Naruto masih penasaran dengan ceritanya. "Tunggu dulu, ceritakan kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya dengan cepat. Mulai dari bagaimana ia berhasil membuka brankas dengan mesin _enigma_ yang rumit setelah sebelumnya ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan kotak itu, ternyata kosong. Ia juga berkata kalau Sai sepertinya sudah mengetahui semuanya, termasuk isi brankas itu.

Anehnya, dalam sekelebat ingatan itu, Sasuke masih melihat bagaimana koper alumunium yang ada di tangan Sai ketika ia menutup pintu penyimpanan. Juga perasaan sesak karena sulit bernapas.

"Sial, aku tidak percaya ini!"

Naruto langsung tancap gas.

Mata birunya menggelap penuh kilat menubruk angin dan menghindari jalanan rusak. Perasaan marah datang mendobrak masuk pertahanan yang ia bangun susah payah. Yang ada sekarang hanya rasa ingin membunuh yang pekat. Ia tidak pernah mau mengintervensi urusan orang lain. Kenyataannya, urusan itu sudah membuat orang dikasihinya terlibat.

Gas ditarik semakin kencang seirama dengan kemarahan yang menggelegak. Otomatis, kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Naruto tahu kemarahannya sempat sirna. Setengah terpejam, ia berhasil menormalkan emosinya ke titik paling rendah.

Di antara jajaran pagar seng, Naruto melihat. Proyek kontruksi yang masih dalam pengerjaan ada di sana. Menghindari polisi, Naruto terpaksa melewati jalan tikus dekat dengan pembuangan limbah. Ia menemukan lahan besar yang menyambung pada proyek gedung itu. Sedikit maju, mereka menemukan dua sisi jalan yang menyambung dengan _flyover_ menjulang di depannya.

Kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Tentu saja kalau melihat betapa sepinya tempat itu sekarang.

Turun dari motor, Naruto melangkah pelan, kontras dengan kemarahannya yang menggebu beberapa saat lalu. Naruto bertemu dengan lift siap pakai yang menggunakan tuas untuk menjalankan kinerjanya. Melirik ke bagian atas, kerangka-kerangka beton masih disanggah ratusan kayu dengan warna semen khas di selanya. Yang paling unik adalah tempat ini begitu tinggi sampai leher Naruto berderak ketika mendongak.

"Apakah tempat ini yang Kakashi maksud?" Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Tidak ada proyek lain selain yang ini. Naiklah untuk mengetahui jawabannya."

"Tunggu," Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto sebentar, "kau masih marah padaku?"

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya.

"Ya, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena membiarkanmu terkurung di ruangan itu sendirian."

Sasuke menunduk. "Maaf."

Naruto melangkah mendekat. Ia membiarkan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi halus yang ada di depannya. Sasuke memejam, meminta sentuhan lebih.

Dengan terkikik, Naruto mengecup bibir pria itu sebentar. "Kita akan mendapatkan cawan itu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Satu kali satu, adalah ukuran sementara yang bisa ditebak Sasuke. Lantai kayu yang kokoh masih berderit ketika menambah beban sebesar Naruto. Pria itu menarik tuas, mesin bergerak ke atas dengan kecepatan siput. Isi kepalanya mulai berubah warna menjadi gradasi pelangi yang meledak-ledak. Ia melirik Naruto, merasa sedikit melayang, bukan karena menaiki lift itu, tapi karena alasan lain.

Sasuke terentak kecil saat mesin berhenti di ketinggian 500 meter. Naruto mengulurkan tangan ketika ia hendak turun dari lift. Puncak tertinggi gedung. Tak terbayang berapa luasnya. Sangat luas, masih ada tangga terakhir untuk menuju atap. Sasuke tak buang-buang waktu.

"Tolong. Tolong aku."

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti mendadak. Ia menoleh berniat memanggil Sasuke namun pria itu sudah jauh dari jangkauannya. Tanpa merasa curiga, Naruto mendekat ke sela ruang gelap dengan sedikit bergidik. Suara yang didengarnya sangat jelas. Seorang wanita.

"Apakah ada orang?"

Bunyi entakan sesuatu yang kuat terdengar, begitu menggebu-gebu. Disusul rintihan lirih. Memohon dengan kata yang seperti sebelumnya.

Kalap, Naruto berlari cepat ke sudut. Terdapat ceceran semen yang kering. Ember. Peralatan kuas. Topi pelindung. Sebelahnya terdapat pintu yang bergoyang-goyang karena dipukul dari dalam.

"Ada orang di dalam?" Naruto memancing. Was was.

" _Naruto, apa yang terjadi_?"

Naruto mengabaikan _wireless earphone_ -nya.

"Siapapun kau, menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan mendobraknya."

Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda dengan mencondongkan bahu kanannya. Hitungan ketiga ia mendorong bebas pintu kayu yang tertutup di depannya. Terbuka. Disusul tubrukan kuat yang menghantam dadanya, berikut sebuah pelukan erat.

Eh.

Naruto menarik bahu wanita yang memeluknya cepat-cepat. "Kau—sedang apa kau di sini?"

"N-Naruto."

Wanita itu menangis.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku wanita yang sama yang bertemu denganmu di bar."

"Eh?"

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto pucat. "Lalu, apa yang lakukan di sini? Terkunci?"

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di bawah lampu sorot proyek itu.

Fitur pria berpakaian hitam dengan kapuconnya berdiri membelakangi dengan sikap tegap.

Sasuke mulai maju, jantung berdegup memukul-mukul rongga dadanya. Kesadaran akan menghilangnya sosok Naruto tidak dipedulikan lagi. Angin berhembus meniupkan udara dingin di malam pekat bulan September. Baju yang membungkus tak jauh lebih baik untuk menangkal.

Bayangan tentang ratusan hal menyergapnya seperti sekelompok burung hitam. Kotak itu. Cawan itu. Brankas. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sai. Pria pucat itu berdiri membelakanginya. Si Pengkhianat ini. Anggota baru yang culas.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Sasuke."

Sasuke berjengit ketika pria itu tiba-tiba berbalik. Kedua tangannya rapat mengapit koper alumunium di dadanya. Mulutnya melengkung, tidak terlalu kentara, tapi masih bisa dianggap menarik senyuman.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Mencuri cawan ini? Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. Bergabungnya aku ke organisasi kalian, tujuannya hanya untuk ini."

Sasuke dapat melihat senyuman akrabnya—kata-katanya terdengar lembut dan perlahan.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melukaimu. Pacarmu menyelamatkanmu dari ruangan itu, bukan? Seharusnya ini sudah selesai, Sasuke. Kenapa kau bersikeras mencariku lagi?" Ia menyentuh alat komunikasi di telinganya. "Kau tidak masuk dalam rencana, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai pionku. Kau memermudah jalanku untuk dekat dengan benda ini."

"Kau..." kata Sasuke, terapung dalam pengkhianatan.

"Aku hanya memanggil polisi. Membuat mereka tahu ada penyusup masuk di museum itu. Memblokir jalan raya. Memblokade persimpangan. Tapi pada saat bersamaan membuatmu tetap lari."

Sasuke diam.

"Ah, ya. Dan juga pacarmu si mesum busuk itu. Ia terlalu mudah digoda dengan wanita cantik, aku tak percaya ia bisa dikelabui semudah itu. Rencana awalku adalah membuat kalian bertengkar. Tapi lagi-lagi aku gagal, huh."

Sasuke menelan ludah, tenggorokannya begitu kering sehingga membuatnya sakit. "Wanita di bar itu? Kau juga yang mengirimnya?"

Sai melirik. "Aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk itu. Pacarmu tidak setolol yang kukira. Ia tidak mau tidur dengan wanita cantik pilihanku—mungkin karena aku tidak rela. Dia pacarku omong-omong."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Maaf, Sasuke, bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku hanya ingin merebut benda milikku."

Sasuke meradang. "Cawan itu bukan milikmu!"

Sai mendesah. "Secara teknis tidak, tapi aku adalah pewaris utama benda mewah ini."

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau pembohong yang licik! Pencuri durjana rendahan!"

"Oh, sebaliknya, Sasuke. Kau tahu. Aku adalah pencuri yang bisa mencuri. Walaupun ini cara yang kotor, tapi ya, selama benda ini kudapatkan itu tidak masalah." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Lagipula kenapa pencuri harus teriak pencuri? Itu sangat konyol."

"Kembalikan cawan itu!"

Sai memutar matanya. "Aku, berdiri di sini, hanya untuk satu hal. Aku memintamu untuk melepas benda ini, sepenuhnya. Tolong sampaikan pada Kakashi juga ya." Ia menjeda. "Ah, tidak, aku lupa satu hal, kurasa Kakashi mendengarku. Halo, Kakashi?"

Yang terdengar pada _earphone_ -nya hanya gemeresak napas. Ribut. Sai tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku di ruang penyimpanan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Sasuke. Yang kuinginkan hanya ini, bukan nyawamu." Sai berhenti sejenak seolah enggan untuk melanjutkan. "Lagipula kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan Naruto. Pria homo perasaannya lebih sensitif dari pria yang normal-normal saja."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto!"

" _Well_ ," kata Sai, memanjangkan kata itu. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Melihat kalian sama halnya melihat kotoran pekat yang menempel di baju. Sulit untuk disingkirkan."

Lalu, Sasuke akhirnya sadar kalau Naruto tidak ada bersamanya. Ia memutar badan. Nihil. Hanya komponen baja dan beton sepanjang mata memandang. Juga tangga yang meliuk ke bawah.

"Kau mencari apa?" Sai menyentuh telinganya. "Naruto ada bersamanya sekarang. Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Ah, tidak. Sasuke hanya ingin tahu dimana pacarnya," desis Sai tertawa—yang terlihat seperti tengah bicara sendiri.

" _Sialan kau, Sai!_ "

Sai meringis. "Ups. Pacarmu marah padaku."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Ia sama sekali tidak memakai alat komunikasi apapun. Siapa saja yang tahu terlibat percakapan itu selain Sai? Kakashi? Naruto?

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, pacarku sedang menahan pacarmu di sana. Semoga mereka tidak terlibat cinta lokasi."

Ekspresinya melembut, dan Sasuke melihat senyum yang selama ini Sai tunjukkan pada semua orang—kini berubah menjadi topeng pengkhianatan yang menjijikkan.

Sai merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Sasuke mundur waspada. Pistol.

Sambil mengangkat pistol itu, Sai berkata, "Aku di sini bukan untuk membunuhmu, Sasuke. Menyingkir sebelum timah ini menembusmu."

* * *

Satu tingkat di bawah atap gedung.

Naruto berguling di bawah dengan seorang wanita yang menduduki perutnya. Wanita itu memegang pisau. Tersenyum seringai. Keduanya bergulat. Wanita itu tak sekedar mengancam, ia mendorong pisaunya ke leher Naruto namun pria itu dengan kuat menahannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kenal kau, Yamanaka- _san_!"

"Jangan bodoh—mereka berdua juga tidak saling kenal."

Naruto menyipit bengis.

Kelemahannya disengaja, ia tidak pernah tega menyakiti perempuan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pasrah mati di tanganku?"

Pisau didorong, lengah, menggores sedikit lehernya.

"Khh! Dalam mimpimu."

Naruto, secepat kilat menyingkirkan kepalanya ke samping. Wanita _blonde_ bernama kecil Ino itu tidak sempat kaget sebab disaat bersamaan tubuhnya terdorong jatuh ke lantai. Dentingan pisau menyadarkannya satu hal. Naruto lari menaiki tangga dengan cepat tanpa repot menoleh padanya.

"SAI!" teriak Naruto dengan suara lantang.

Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Di sana, Sai tersenyum miring dalam gulatan sengit antara ia dan Sasuke. Posisi mereka saling mengapit, koper lepas dari pegangan. Mereka berguling. Tinju menghantam satu sama lain. Sekian detik Sai di atas, dengan cepat posisi berbalik. Keduanya lebam.

Naruto menyaksikan Sasuke di atas angin. Tangannya menyeret tubuh Sai yang lunglai dan membekap dari belakang. Sai meronta. Kemarahan Sasuke sudah dalam puncaknya, siap meluber dari ubun-ubun. Di pinggir atap mereka tampak oleng. Naruto mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Sungguh, jika mendekat, keadaan belum tentu membaik.

Dengan mantap, ia mengarahkannya pada kedua orang itu. _Sasuke, menyingkir, menyingkir_. Ia terus merutuk. Membidik dengan _angle_ yang dipaksa pas. Jalur tembaknya tidak aman.

"Hentikan!" suara tegas seorang wanita. Naruto oleng sesaat ketika pistolnya diraup. Ia menguasai diri. Mendorong Ino jatuh, namun wanita itu bangkit lagi.

Naruto membidik lagi, menguatkan pertahanan pada jalur tembaknya. Ino terus mencegah, menarik-narik. Ketika melihat Sasuke, keringat mengalir di dahinya. Tubuhnya meremang. Angin menusuk dengan dingin membuatnya gemetaran.

Pistol jatuh.

Kesempatan itu diambil Ino untuk menyambarnya dan membidik. Kali ini posisi terbalik. Naruto menggeram dan mencoba mengambil alih. Mereka kembali bergulat dalam usaha memerebutkan _shortgun_ itu.

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku," kata Ino keras kepala.

"Heh. Kau hanya seonggok kupu-kupu terluka tahu."

Pistol mengarah kepada Sai dan Sasuke. Sesekali ke arah salah satu di antara mereka. Bergeser dengan gemetar dan tenaga yang tidak main-main. Ino selangkah lebih cepat. Menarik tuas kecil dengan telunjuk. Naruto menggeser benda itu menjauh. Letusan keburu terdengar.

Naruto mematung.

Dua orang di sana rubuh cepat. Sai melihat ke arahnya, melayangkan senyum terima kasih. Pria itu aman. Nyatanya tembakan itu punya target lain, peluru menghantam tepat di dada Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana sakitnya.

Sasuke tersungkur di lantai beton dengan mata terpejam.

* * *

Ini adalah tiga hari setelah peristiwa itu terjadi.

Naruto menyeruput kopi susunya sambil membaca koran. Menghubungi beberapa informan untuk melacak keberadaan Sai. Dugaan mengatakan pria pucat itu sudah melarikan diri dari pulau Otogakure setelah insiden itu terjadi. Sementara Naruto kembali ke Konohagakure.

Suara seseorang berbunyi di belakangnya. "Apa kau masih dendam dengan pria itu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang sudah membuatmu terluka, hm?"

"Tersangka utama ada di hadapanku sekarang."

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu."

Naruto melakukan kebiasaannya setelah peristiwa malam itu, meremas dadanya saat sekelebat menyakitkan itu datang.

"Berterimakasihlah pada rompi anti peluru itu, Naruto."

"Aku akan menyembahnya setiap hari."

"Konyol."

"Tidak cukup konyol untuk melihatmu pingsan lagi, Sasuke."

Yang dimaksud hanya memutar bola mata. "Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk oleh sebatang bolpoin."

Naruto murung. "Kau membahasnya lagi."

Sasuke diam.

"Apakah sesakit itu?" Naruto bertanya, tangannya bergerak pada dada seorang pria yang kini telah duduk di depannya. Mengusapnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke meremang karena sentuhan itu.

"Jangan memancingku!" Ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto cepat-cepat. "Tidak sesakit yang kau bayangkan."

"Kalau tidak sakit kenapa kau pingsan?"

Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Lain kali kau harus mencobanya agar tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menjadi pencuri lagi."

Sasuke mendelik.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu? Kau ingin membuatku seperti Don Quixote? Seorang ksatria nekat, gagal dan akhirnya hanya menjadi bahan olok-olok orang? Apakah kau senang melihat Kakashi selalu menghinaku?"

"Ksatria dan pencuri itu dua hal yang berbeda."

"Kita memang mencuri—tapi demi membantu orang lain 'kan?"

"Apakah peluru itu sebenarnya bersarang di kepalamu, ah. Pasti iya."

Sasuke merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tentu saja, ia akan kalah berdebat dengan si idiot keras kepala ini.

"Kau yang keras kepala, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menoleh. "Eh?"

"Kalau kau masih mau jadi pasangan pencuri durjana serasi denganku, berkemas-kemaslah. Kita akan kembali ke Oto."

"Oto?"

"Ya."

Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke, menyorongkan badan, mencuri ciuman panas sebelum Sasuke. Di lain pihak, pria pucat itu membalasnya dengan membuka mulutnya lebar. Naruto masuk, membuat gumulan sengit di antara kedua lidahnya. Berdecak. Mendorong lebih dalam, hingga ke langit-langit.

Mulut keduanya meneteskan air liur, membasahi kemeja masing-masing.

Nyatanya, Naruto tidak pernah bisa mengakhiri apa yang ia mulai. Naruto membenamkan diri ke dalam tengkuk Sasuke yang kini terkulai di sofa seperti kapas. Memeluknya, menciumnya, menjilatnya seperti hewan beringas kelaparan.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni kecerobohanmu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mnnnh."

* * *

Di balik sekat-sekat jendela, Shimura Danzo mendesah. Tangannya yang menjalin di balik tubuhnya terasa sedingin es.

"Apakah Shimura Sai berulah lagi?" katanya.

"Benar, Danzo- _sama_. Tuan muda sulit untuk dilacak."

"Anak itu..."

"Kami menemukan surat saat tiba di persembunyian terakhirnya."

Danzo langsung berbalik, mengerutkan dahi. Bawahannya segera menyerahkan secarik kertas lusuh. Sederet kalimat terpampang dengan gambar kecil yang dibuat dengan pena.

Gambar sebuah cawan yang seolah-olah melayang di udara tertiup angin.

Isi surat itu;

 _Kakek, kau tidak bisa menemukanku lagi. Hohoho. Cawanmu sudah terbang terbawa angin bersama diriku yang terbang dibawa kenangan masa lalu. Apa maksudnya? Kakek pasti mengerti. Kita dulu sering bermain perang_ detective, _bukan?_

Danzo memejam mata, lalu meremas kertas itu.

"Sai berada di Konoha. Cari dia di sana! Sekarang!"

"Eh? _Ha'i_!"

* * *

 _Mereka berakhir dengan tujuan yang berlainan arah._

* * *

 **END.**

 **.**

.

Selamat mavok dengan cerita bertele-tele ini. Udah kebayang ya alurnya. Naruto; _leader_ , Sasuke; _breaker_ dan Sai; _hacker_. Sebelum Sai masuk haknya diambil oleh Kakashi. Sebab itu pekerjaan ringan, tanpa harus lari-larian ke lapangan. Narusasu adalah pencuri. Mereka mencuri untuk mengembalikan hak kepunyaan suatu benda berharga kepada pemilik aslinya.

Tema kali ini cawan. Tau ya, yang bentuknya kaya piala gitu. Cawan ini adalah peninggalan keluarga Shimura, bekas perkakas minum mewah seorang Raja Konoha terdahulu ratusan tahun lalu. Jika diturunkan ujung-ujungnya ke Sai. Yap. Sai adalah tokoh setengah jahat(?) yang ternyata adalah cucunya Danzo. Dia gak ambisius kok, hanya berkelakuan iseng terhadap kakeknya yang menggemaskan itu.

Ini fiksi, tidak meniru cerita dimanapun, atau tidak berdasarkan fakta sejarah manapun.

Terinspirasi dari novel; **The Grail Conspiracy** dan dari Japan drama; **Take Five.** Silahkan dilihat/dibaca sebagai perbandingan.

 _Terimakasih buat admin yang menyelenggarakan challenge ini. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. /teler_

Review?


End file.
